Comment embrasser en une leçon
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Horo aime quelqu'un, mais ne sait pas comment l'embrasser. Alors à qui demande til de l'aider ? Ren bien sûr !


Comment embrasser en une leçon ?

Auteur : Tsuunami

Couple : Ren/Horo

Genre : OOC de Ren et Horo aussi, mais bocoup ! Juste un Horo timide mais pervers, et un Ren tt kawai. Sauf que Ren, il l'es tjour haha ! Shonen aï.

Disclamers : **soupir** Les persos de Shaman King ne sont pas à moi…

Je sais, je ne fais que des one shot, mais c'est pas ma faute…Quand je commence une fics normale je la finis jamais donc..

Aller bonne lecture, et …ptite reviews ? Aller, please..

Horo ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il n'était plus du tout fatigué. Toute la nuit, il avait remuer dans sa tête ses sentiments, et il avait prit une décision. Alors, il s'était endormit sereinement.

Il se leva, pris une rapide douche et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre en bas.

Puis, il chercha l'adolescent des yeux.

Ah ! Il était là bas, assis sur le tatamis à regarder la neige tomber.

Horo s'approcha silencieusement de lui et s'assit à coter du garçon.

Il jeta un regard furtif vers son voisin et se décida à parler.

-Hm, Ren ?

-Hm.

-Euh..Tu..tu es déjà tomber amoureux ?, bafouilla Horo, rouge.

-Non.

-Ah…

Il resta silencieux. Au fond, il s'en doutait.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda le chinois.

-Oh euh, je me demandais, si tu pouvais m'aider.. à séduire quelqu'un.

Ren lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Qui veux tu séduire ?

-Euh…je ne veux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Silence.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Horo leva les yeux vers Ren.

-Je..je ne sais pas si je saurais.. l'embrasser…, bégaya l'aïnou en virant au cramoisie.

Ren tourna lentement son visage vers lui avant de plonger ses prunelles dorée dans celle du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-L'embrasser ?, répéta t-il, en clignant des yeux.

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu as déjà embrasser quelqu'un ?

-Accidentellement.

-Ah oui ?, s'intéressa Horo.

Voyant l'expression du chinois il ne préféra pas demander de précision.

-Et, comment c'était.. ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te décrire. La pratique, c'est le meilleur truc pour ça.

Ren eut un rictus amusé et posa une main en appuie sur le tatamis.

-Ah bon. Euh.. je ne sais pas si c'est correcte mais je veux vraiment être capable de l'embrasser. Alors je veux, que tu me montre.. s'il te plait.

Une deuxième fois, Ren le regarda et cligna des yeux.

-Pardon ?

Horo évita de le regarder et revira à nouveau au cramoisie.

-Euh..je voudrais que tu me montre.. comment on fait.., répéta t-il.

Silence.

Ren se racla la gorge et soupira.

-Regarde moi.

Horo s'exécuta et rencontra le regard jaune de son ami.

Celui ci se tourna légèrement vers Horo et se pencha vers lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Voilà, marmonna le chinois en se détachant de Horo, retournant à la contemplation de la neige.

Le Shaman aux cheveux bleus cligna des yeux.

-C'est tout ?

Ren le regarda et haussa les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh..je veux dire, tu.. et la.. la langue alors ? Je fais comment ?, rectifia Horo.

-La..langue ? Tu veux que..

-Enfin ! Ce.. si t'es d'accord seulement !

Ren haussa les épaules.

-Hm. Bon…mais je te préviens, tu ne le dit à personne ou je te tues !

-Euh …pas de problème.

Ren soupira et embrassa à nouveau Horo qui se laissa faire, avant d'approfondir son baiser.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Ren regarda l'aïnou bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Horo.

-Tu…tu sais très bien embrasser ! Pourquoi tu..

-Euh..c'est vrai ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent !

-Oui bon.. je voulais juste, voir.. si.. si sa ne te posait pas de problème.

-Comment ça !

-De..d'embrasser un autre garçon…

-Tu..est ce que tu as demander ça à Yoh ?

-Non..

-Tu compte le lui demander ?

Horo leva les yeux vers le chinois qui avait les joues rosies.

-Non, répondit l'Aïnou.

-Non ?, s'offusqua Ren, pourquoi ?!

-Parce que toi.. toi, je t'aime bien, avoua Horo en détournant son regard.

Silence.

-Ce..c'est dommage parce que moi je t'aime pas, fit Ren d'un voix tremblante.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus soupira.

-Ah bon.. pourtant, sa n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire….

-De quoi ?!!

-Oui, quand tu m'as embrasser…, continua Horo avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Ren prit une jolie teinte coquelicot et lui tourna le dos pour s'allonger.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Horo se mit à rire.

-Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !, fit Ren, agacé en regardant le plafond.

-Moi je le vois très bien ! Aller, avoue que tu m'aime bien aussi.

-Jamais !

-Tu me blesses profondément, fit Horo avec une voix assez triste.

Ren le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit que le shaman s'était mis dos à lui, et tremblotait.

Le chinois s'assit.

-Horo, c'est pas se que je voulais dire..

-Et ben tu la dis quand même, pleurnicha l'Aïnou.

Ren soupira et se rapprocha de Horo avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Uhu..je rigolais, avoua Horo au bout d'un moment.

-Raaaa..ce n'est pas gentil. Tu joues avec moi, s'exclama Ren en se détachant immédiatement du shaman.

-Non. Je voulais voir ta réaction pour confirmer ce que je disais. Tu m'aimes bien.

Ren le fusilla du regard et se leva.

-Où tu vas ?

-Loin de toi ! Tu m'agaces !

Horo se leva à son tour et trottina à la suite de Ren avant de lui attraper la main et de le plaquer au mur pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Quand il se détacha du chinois, celui ci cligna des yeux et fixa ceux de Horo.

-Horo…tu…tu vas…me….

-Ren, je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux séduire.

-Encore heureux tiens !

-Ren..je suis sérieux. Je t'aime.., je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontrer..

-Horo…

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas dis le moi tout de suite parce que les illusions ça fait mal. Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, je me suicide.

-Pardon ?!! C'est du chantage ça !!

-Oui, tu as parfaitement compris.

-D'accord c'est bon je t'aime ! Mais c'est juste pour que tu soit encore en vie !, céda le chinois en se dégageant, pour monter les escaliers.

Une fois en haut, il s'arrêta et tourna les talons.

-Non en fait, je t'aime tout cour, rectifia t-il.

-Ah tu vois ?! Maintenant, tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

-Ah non ! Je t'ai déjà embrasser deux fois ! Et toi tu me la fait qu'une fois ! C'est à toi de m'embrasser !, fit Ren en croisant les bras.

-Mais..Bon d'accord…je cède..

Une porte s'ouvrit devant un Yoh, les cheveux en pétard.

-De quoi vous parler les amis ?, fit-il à moitié réveiller.

-Hmm ?

Horo monta les escaliers.

-De ça !

Et il embrassa Ren à pleine bouche, ce qui eut pour réaction de réveiller parfaitement Yoh.

-Horo ! Arrmmmlhbl !Arrêtes !!, bafouilla le chinois entre deux embrassades, Pas devant tout le monde !

-Il n'y a que Yoh..

-Même !

-Bon bon ! Aller, salut Yoh et bonne journée !, fit joyeusement Horo en prenant Ren par la main., c'est qu'on a des choses à faire nous !

-Tu parles comme si on allait coucher ensemble, lança Ren en marchant.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on allait faire ?

-Sale pervers !

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin


End file.
